kurokonobasukefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Zone
Zone (ゾーン, Zon) to termin odnoszący się do stanu gracza, gdy osiągną swój maksymalny potencjał. To znakomita koncentracja i skupienie. Warunki, aby wejść w ten stan, zmieniają się w zależności od osoby. Jedynym podstawowym wymogiem, by wejść w Zone, jest posiadanie skrajnej ilości miłości i pasji w do gry. Ponadto, gracz musi być bardzo utalentowany. Ten termin często jest stosowany w prawdziwym życiu nie tylko w grze w koszykówkę, ale także w innych dyscyplinach sportowych, jak również, gdy gracz znajduje się w bardzo dobrej formie podczas danej gry. Jak dotąd, tylko Aomine, Murasakibara, Akashi, Kagami i Kise osiągnęli ten stan. Opis [[Plik:Aomine_opens_the_gate.png|thumb|200px|Aomine otwiera drzwi Zone]] Według Midorimy, nawet gdy najlepsi gracze skupiają się bez Zone w trakcie gry, mogą wykorzystywać jedynie do 80% ich potencjału. Kiedy gracz wchodzi w Zone, jego oczy emitują strumienie emitujące prąd, wskazując głęboką koncentrację gracza. Kolory energii elektrycznej są takie same, jak kolor oczu (tj. Aomine ma niebieskie oczy, więc energia elektryczna jest również niebieska). Wizja gracza staje się całkowicie monochromatyczna, a jego słuch jest całkowicie filtrowany. Podstawowym wymogiem wejścia w Zone jest posiadanie niezachwianej pasji wobec koszykówki. Wymóg ten idzie w parze z innymi, zależnymi od użytkownika, warunkami do spełnienia. W większości warunków, to desperacja wygranej lub rozwój przeciwko konkurencji. Podczas ćwierćfinału Seirin przeciwko Yōsen, Daiki dodaje, że drugim warunkiem potrzebnym do wejścia w Zone jest posiadanie talentu. Aomine wyjaśnia, że podczas gdy Himuro jest bardzo dobrym graczem, to jego umiejętności są najlepsze tylko dla zwykłego człowieka, a tym samym nie jest w stanie kiedykolwiek wejść w Zone.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 165, strona 16 thumb|left|200px|Dotarcie do dna przez użytkownika, który osiągnął 100% swojego potencjału Wspomniano także, że wejście w Zone po raz drugi będzie o wiele trudniejsze, gdyż użytkownik staje się naturalnie uzależniony od korzystania z Zone wiedząc o jego istnieniu. Widać to, gdy Kagami rozpaczliwie zmusza się do wejścia w Zone po raz drugi, ale bez skutku. Daiki Aomine stwierdza ponadto, że aby wejść w Zone, nie należy myśleć o wejściu w Zone, ponieważ chwiejne myśli zakłócają jedynie przepływ koncentracji. Kagami był później w stanie wejść w Zone po całkowitym odpuszczeniu tego pragnienia.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 164, strona 3 Przed zbliżającym się finałem Pucharu Zimowego, Aomine ujawnia nieco więcej informacji na temat warunków wejścia w Zone Kagamiego. Powiedział, że każdy ma inny "spust" do wprowadzania uprzywilejowanego stanu Zone. Wyjaśnia, że znając tylko swoje osobiste spusty wejście w Zone nie będzie łatwe, ale nie boli. Dla Kagamiego jest to najwyraźniej chęć walki o jego przyjaciół, jego zespół.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 232, strona 17 thumb|200px|Drugie drzwi pilnowane przez strażnika Wchodzenie w Zone jest wizualizowane jako otwieranie drzwi, a bycie w nim jest jak tonięcie w wodzie. Im dłużej użytkownik używa Zone, tym bardziej opada. Kiedy uderza w dno, użytkownik wykorzystuje 100% swoich możliwości. Jednakże istnieją inne drzwi. Aomine opisuje to jako kolejny etap Zone, który jest o wiele silniejszy. Te drzwi są jednak strzeżone przez tajemniczego strażnika bez twarzy, który stoi przed nimi. Jeśli użytkownik chce otworzyć drugie drzwi Zone, będzie musiał przejść strażnika i otworzyć bramę. Tajemnicza osoba, która pilnuje drugie drzwi, to prawdopodobnie inna połowa użytkownika, który dotknął dna Zone. To znaczy, użytkownik musi przewyższyć siebie w celu otworzenia drugich, większych drzwi.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 261, strona 16 Użytkownicy Zone Daikiego Aomine Aomine osiąga swój pełny potencjał, gdy znajduje godnego przeciwnika. Pod tym wpływem, jest on "w Zone", co oznacza, że nikt inny nie może go powstrzymać, chyba że on lub inna osoba będąca w Zone.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 134, strona 4 Tylko najlepsi z elitarnych zawodników mogą wejść w Zone, ale Aomine samowolnie wdarł się tam. Otwarcie bramy do Zone oznacza otwarcie bramy do pełnego potencjału, pełne 100% swoich możliwości i umiejętności. W przypadku Aomine, jego prędkość co najmniej się podwaja, a jego moc wzrasta drastycznie. Zdolność zdobycia punktu z dowolnej pozycji i umiejętności Aomine stają się jeszcze bardziej przytłaczające.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 134, strona 13 Z powodu ostatnich zwycięstw, Aomine nie był pod taką dużą presją, jak w meczu z Liceum Seirin, a dokładniej Kagamim. Zaczął cieszyć się grając przeciwko swojemu pierwszemu prawdziwemu przeciwnikowi i to uczucie przyjemności, i ekscytacji otworzyło dla niego bramę do Zone.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 133, strona 8 Różnicą między Zone Aomine od Kagamiego lub Murasakibary jest to, że oni '' przypadkowo'' weszli w Zone, zaś wygląda na to, że on robi to z własnej woli. Zone Taigi Kagamiego Gdy Kagami jest w Zone, jego odruchy, szybkość i zwłaszcza moc skoku, są znacznie powiększone. Taiga wszedł w Zone po raz pierwszy, gdy był pod presją ponownej przegranej z Tōō i chciał chronić wszystkich przed asem Pokolenia Cudów, Aomine. W meczu meczu przeciwko Yōsen ćwierćfinałów Pucharu Zimowego, Kagami aktywuje Zone po raz drugi. Tym razem jest nawet w stanie zdobyć kosz za 3-punty nie obawiając się spudłowania. Wbrew wszystkiemu, Taiga który nie specjalizuje się w trafianiu z dużej odległości, zdobywa kosz. Będąc z Zone, w tym meczu, Kagami jest również zdolny do przewyższenia Murasakibary, który specjalizuje się w sile i uczynienia Mirage Shot Himuro bezużytecznym. Zone Atsushi Murasakibary Zone Seijūrō Akashiego Zone Ryōta Kise Odniesienia en:Zone Kategoria:Umiejętności